


Always You

by notasawrap



Series: thinking out loud [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Bottom Louis, CEO Harry, Chicago, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I just have to... okay... No one can blame me, Light Angst, London, Los Angeles, M/M, Mating Bond, Model Louis, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant Sex, Smut, This is the fluffiest thing I have ever wrote, Top Harry, but just at the end a BIT, harry's bite is cute, it's supposed to be a surprised, just cause Harry cries a bit, so don't ask me please, y'know i just yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasawrap/pseuds/notasawrap
Summary: “Wanna do everything with you.” The green-eyed man confesses, pulling off Louis’ dressing gown. “Wanna give you everything you need. Take care of you and our pup and keep you safe.” Louis whines letting the dressing gown falls and catching the alpha’s cheeks. “Let me keep you safe.”“Yeah.” Louis accepts easily before crushing their lips together. Sucking the alpha’s bottom lips animatedly, feeling the alpha touch his belly. Louis grins, pecking Harry’s lips one last time before start sucking a bruise in his jaw and licking his skin.Harry’s scent is the only thing Louis’ can smell. The only thing he wants to smell for the rest of his life.or Louis doesn’t like to wake up with an empty bed, but at the end, it’s worth it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be shorter than the first part (like 3k) but I'm weak, really, so I couldn't stop myself to made it this long and then I did more, which's gonna be a surprise that I'll be posting in the next few days.  
> I wanna give a big thanks to _Sam_ and _Courtney_. I'm so glad because they helped me again here and made this has much more sense. And I'm wishing they'll be able to help me with the last part of this (which will be shorter than the previous and I know because I already wrote it).
> 
> Without any more preambles, you can go and read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Everything I need_   
>  _Is standing in front of me_   
>  _I know that we will be, alright, yeah_   
>  _Through the ups and downs_   
>  _Baby, I'ma stick around_   
>  _I promise we will be alright, alright_

Louis turns around to hug Harry, to wrap himself in the alpha's heat, but all he finds when his hand touches the other side of the bed is an empty, cold place, very cold.

He frowns, groping in the darkness as he opens his eyes, rubbing his eyes slightly. The room is almost completely dark, aside from the little light that falls through the curtains, but Louis can easily notice the lack of alpha in the room, his scent a little vague for this moment.

Louis takes a deep breath and with his feet on the ground, quickly slips into his slippers. He reaches for the dressing gown on the nightstand, wrapping himself up to cover his swollen belly to stand up. It's harder to do now, since Louis has increased in size, impossible not to do with almost five months of pregnancy, but once he feels comfortable enough, the omega walks out of the room.

It’s not the first time it happens. It’s not the first time that Louis looks for the warmth of his alpha to find nothing but an empty bed, nor does he believe it will be the last time. But the omega has stopped worrying about it for a while now. Now he knows how things are and what he has to do.

Louis stops in the middle of the hall and gentle smiles as he pushes the door to the nursery. Harry is there.

The lights are on and the alpha is standing next to the crib, in only his boxers, his fingers touching the structure slowly. Louis smiles a little more.

Harry doesn't move or look at Louis as the blue-eyed boy enters the room and moves closer to the alpha, a hand rubbing his bump.

It's crazy, Louis thinks. Looking around in the room and each of the things they have bought for baby care. It's as if they are fully prepared to do this, but at the same time Louis knows that they are far from there. However, he cannot wait to have his puppy. Louis is so anxious.

Harry takes a deep breath, wrapping his arm around Louis' shoulders to push him closer. Louis melts in the touch, burying his face in Harry's chest. Breathing the smell of the alpha. It's so calming, like a drug and Louis is fully addicted.

"You should be sleeping, honey." Harry says tenderly, tapping his thumb on Louis' shoulder gently. "It's late."

Louis pouts, backing enough to meet the older man's gaze. "I was cold, I wanted to hold you and you were not there." Louis clarifies. Harry looks slightly embarrassed, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I'm so-"

"Don't." Louis lets go, before Harry apologizes when there's no reason for it. "Don't say it. You don't have to." He argues, turning to see the crib, his back against the alpha's chest.

They remain silent for a moment. Balancing slowly while the alpha begins to rub circles on the omega's tummy. It's quiet and something they like to do now.

Louis can feel the tension. Both of them are nervous about this. It is something new and completely unexpected. There is also that kind of panic, the same one that keeps Harry constantly awake and distracted, at least since they returned home.

It wasn’t easy for them, try to do the same when the routine was broke. Didn’t make much sense.

The omega let the alpha explain to him what was going on. And to say... conversation is not enough to describe the way Louis' chest tightened.

Things were difficult for Louis while he didn’t have his alpha with him, but that doesn’t mean things were much easier for Harry. Not when the alpha was struggling to focusing on anything but work.

And the thing is that, apparently, Harry didn’t even want that. That’ being the uncomfortableness and miscommunication they went through before Louis told him about the pregnancy. He did not, but between the problems that were arising in the company and the alpha trying to keep everything completely calm at work, the green-eyed man just let everything else go more than he should have.

But now, after so many months, it seems that Louis and Harry are learning to cope with everything. It has been harder than expected, but it seems to be working, or at least that's what Louis thought.

Louis breaths dully, rapidly chewing his upper lip coarsely.

"Are you going crazy?" The omega asks, playing anxiously with his fingers.

Harry sighs heavily. "More than I ever imagined. I do not know if I'm adequately prepared to do this."

The omega trembles, his chest heavy with sadness. He swallows and blinks to avoid the tears. He didn't think Harry felt that way, the blue-eyed boy didn't want to put the alpha in this position either. _Louis feels guilty._

"You don't have to do this," Louis lets out, his voice less than a whisper. He even believes that Harry will not be able to hear him, but the way the alpha arms wrap around his waist is a sign that he did. Louis doesn't stop talking. "You know... You're not forced or something like that. It's not an obligation."

"However, it is." Harry firmly affirms. "You have to stop saying things like that. It makes me think that you don't really want me to do this by your side or with you in any way."

"Don't," Louis contradicts quickly, leaning against the alpha. "I don't want that ever. I love you. You are one of the most important people in my life and I want to share everything with you. I love you so much that I want you to mate me." Harry freezes, his body tensing. That does not stop the omega from speaking. "Like, we've been together for years and yet we weren't sure about taking that step even when we knew we were going to be together for the rest of our lives." Louis giggles. "But now it's all I can think about."

He gathers enough courage to turn in the alpha's arms. Their eyes meet instinctively. The brightness in Harry's eyes is everything Louis needs. "I want to be able to feel everything that you are in. What scares you and what moves you. What makes you happy and what you don't like. And although I know our connection is special, I want you... to belong to me and I wanna belong to you completely as well." Louis finishes, his cheeks painted slightly pink and a warmth enveloping his body.

Harry swallows, his eyes scanning Louis' face for a few seconds before he bends down to press his lips against his.

"I love you," Harry mutters, pressing his hand into Louis' lower back and resting his forehead against the omega's. "I've always knew we were meant to be together and to have a family with you is all I want. And what I just said, it’s not that bad, y’know, I can't wait to be with our pup, have him by our side, to be a dad… us to be a family."

Harry kisses him, holding the omega's hips while their lips meet. Louis goes for it, kissing the alpha deeply as if it's the last time. Harry groans, his tongue touching Louis' fervently. The omega moans, wrapping his hands around the alpha's neck and breathing heavily against his mouth.

"Take me to bed." He says hoarsely, licking his lips. Harry follows the move and licks his own lips at a slow pace before blinking.

"Yeah? Is it what you want, love?" Harry asks absently. Touching Louis' bum vaguely.

Louis gasps. Breathing deep he lets go. "Please, alpha. Ple—"

"Don't say it twice." Harry shouts pecking Louis' lips, leaning down to catch the omega's thighs and carry him.

The blue-eyed boy laughs. Tugging hard at Harry's neck. Harry grins. "I've got you, babe. The both of you." Louis nods, letting Harry take him to bed. Sucking the alpha's neck in the way he knows Harry likes.

They make it to the bed and quickly Harry is hovering over Louis. Kissing the omega.

"Wanna do everything with you." The green-eyed man confesses, pulling off Louis' dressing gown. "Wanna give you everything you need. Take care of you and our pup and keep you safe." Louis whines letting the dressing gown falls and catching the alpha's cheeks. "Let me keep you safe."

"Yeah." Louis accepts easily before crushing their lips together. Sucking the alpha's bottom lips animatedly, feeling the alpha touch his belly. Louis grins, pecking Harry's lips one last time before start sucking a bruise in his jaw and licking his skin.

Harry's scent is the only thing Louis' can smell. The only thing he wants to smell for the rest of his life.

"Alpha," he mutters breathlessly, pushing Harry along as his back hits the mattress. Harry takes a deep breath, stroking Louis' cheek with his nose, rubbing one of the omega's thighs, brushing the smooth skin as he drags the nightshirt up.

"You smell so good, love. So addictive." The alpha says, inhaling deeply before kissing the younger's cheek, beginning to suck on a mark. Louis moans, squeezing the green-eyed man's arm and closing his eyes tightly.

The alpha's hand doesn’t stop. He presses his thumb in a bruise caused by his own lips. Louis whines.

He feels his skin hot and his heart pounding, the touch of the alpha's hands is maddening. Lustful.

"I'm going to fill you so well, baby." Harry says hoarsely. "And then I'm going to mark you, so everyone will know you're mine, my omega and my puppy, is that what you want, Lou?" He questions absently. Harry looks up, his eyes meeting Louis’.

The omega’s lips are parted, soft gasps escaping his mouth.

"Knot me, alpha. Please." Louis begs, opening his legs. He can feel the slick wetting his briefs -Louis began to use them when he realized that they are much more comfortable than his usual underwear and that his alpha loves to see him wearing them, so it's a plus that the omega will take advantage of-. Harry's gaze falls to that place and his mouth opens. The blue-eyed boy cannot see correctly, but his skin is so sensitive and he knows his alpha so well.

He can imagine the lust in the older man's eyes, his dilated pupils exposing a thin line of the actual color of his eyes. The mere thought of his alpha wanting him in the same way he has always done, sends lighting through his spine.

Harry babbles something that the omega cannot understand, too lost in himself, but it doesn’t matter when he feels the alpha’s hands pull his briefs. Louis raises his hips, allowing the green-eyed man to pull them out. It doesn’t take long when he feels the alpha’s finger circling. Louis’ hole contracts and his back arches in anticipation.

"You're so wet for me, baby." The older one comments in a low voice, carefully hovering over Louis, but without moving his fingers away. Louis can feel the alpha's breath hitting his lips and he can't help but moan. "All ready to receive your alpha’s knot, aren’t you?” He says bending to push his lips together. Louis moans openly, wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck and sucking his tongue with fervor. Harry grunts in the kiss, and only then, buries his fingers in the omega’s hole. Louis gasps, his mouth open and eyes shut. The feeling of his alpha’s fingers opening him is overwhelming and fascinating.

"Alpha," he whimpers, trying to move his hips, but it's so difficult and frustrating. "Please, H." Louis begs, encouraging the alpha to add another finger. "God, _yeah_."

"So beautiful, aren't you?" Harry praises, licking Louis’ mouth. "The most beautiful omega I've ever seen in my entire life, all mine, isn't it?"

"Yes, alpha." Louis accepts absentmindedly, feeling dizzy "I'm yours."

"You are." Alpha grants, adding one more finger. Louis yells, burying his hands in Harry's hair and pulling him hard, snatching a growl from the alpha's lips. "What does my omega want? My knot, my mark? I'm going to give you what you want." Louis gasps, breathless and opens his eyes, looking directly at the alpha's.

 _Whatever_. Louis thinks, his heart beating loudly. "I want everything." He says instead. The alpha fingers striking roughly against his prostate.  When Louis comes, it takes all of himself not to close his eyes, but it's worth it to appreciate the expression of pleasure in the alpha’s eyes just to make him cum. "Knot me?" He asks in a whisper, just loud enough for both of them to hear.

From there, its as if everything happens in a blur.

The way in which delicately the alpha finishes undressing him, kissing his face and caressing his waist and belly. It’s _endearing._

His nipples are hard and sensitive when they are sucked into the alpha's wet mouth, wrapping them with his lips and pressing roughly, has Louis moaning uncontrollably and asking for more. Babbling a mantra of _'Alpha', 'Please'_ and _'Knot'._

He's so lost in his mind, in the arousal of the moment and disconcerting pleasure that he almost loses the way the alpha's cock is pressed against his entrance, but Harry's cock is big and thick and fucking overwhelming as he opens the omega. Louis whimpers pleasantly, pulling the alpha's hair as he pushes it closer, pressing his lips together. Melting.

Louis swings his hips eager to be filled, coordinating with the alpha lunges. Louis bites his lower lip until he can feel the blood on his tongue. There are tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Harry presses their foreheads together, breathing heavily. "I want to mark you." he murmurs breathlessly, the omega nods insistently. The alpha's dick beating his prostate.

"Please, alpha." he mumbles plaintively, scratching the alpha's back. Harry grunts and hides his face in the omega's neck, licking where soon will be his mark.

The alpha begins to penetrate him harder and faster. Louis can't stop the broken sounds that leave his mouth, falter gasps. Louis’ body trembles, his mind flying diffused as he feels the alpha knot popping up and his canines break his skin. Louis shouts loudly, a sound from his throat, as a wave of heat envelops his whole being. He feels his heart beating fuzzy and his head is wrapped in a cloud. He can feel his heart match with Harry's, the warmth of the alpha adding to his, his breaths rhythmically synchronizing.

The alpha tongue licking at his mark feels like a breath of fresh air after a heat wave. His body is completely limp while he has the alpha hovering over him, touching him gently with fingers everywhere.

The knot feels so thick and so good. Louis' so used to it.

"You like it?" Harry asks quietly, licking Louis' mark. The omega eyes shut and his back arches. He feels so overwhelmed, and at the same time he feels so fucking good, so phenomenal Louis barely can talk.

"You 'already know the answer." He says harshly. Squeezing the alpha's bicep. "I love it. Love you."

"I love you too babe." The alpha says sincerely, kissing Louis' jaw. "Love you so much I can barely think straight when it comes to you. Like, you make me crazy and I can't think about being with someone else or having puppies with someone else. Doesn't make sense."

"Doesn't" Louis affirms hoarsely, a lump in his throat. "Who would know that we'd end up like this, eh?" Louis laughs wetly. "We all thought you were in love with Lottie, but you are just so bad at not flirting with everybody."

"Hey," Harry complains smiling, showing his pretty deep dimple. "I wasn't flirting with her, I was trying to be kind." Louis hums an _"uhum"_ that makes the alpha snort animatedly. "You know I was so gone for you, like, I was so weak around you."

"Yeah, you were."

"And now I couldn’t be happier because it was you several years ago. It is you now and it's always gonna be you. Y'know babe, always you."

Louis grins. Tilting his head to catch the alpha's plush lips. Harry kisses him back, slowly.

They breath. The knot locking them together and lips catching each other constantly. Louis shut his eyes again and the baby moves.

"Hay" Harry says, eyes wide open. "I think he's trying to say something."

Louis nods. " _Always you_ , that is."

**x**

"I have to go," says Louis stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest and trying not to pout.

The thing is that, more than having to, Louis needs to go, he wants it more than anything else.

Louis loves being a model. Walk on runways and smile at the cameras, while people are appreciating his body and the way clothes fit his curves. it is amazing and Louis' sure he was born to be on a runway. The omega is really proud of that.

But ever since Harry found out about Louis' pregnancy, he's been so overprotective with everything Louis does, which is lovely, really, but Louis doesn't like it at all.

He loves his alpha, and love that his alpha is happy about their baby and all that. What Louis doesn't really appreciate is that Harry hasn't let him do or go to any fashion show or photo shoots he's been called to be part of in the lasts months. It is fucking horrible, to be honest, and Louis thinks he's about to go crazy. Yep, that's it.

Louis' agent called him a couple of days ago and told Louis that Hatch wants the omega to be part of the new maternity collection that they're launching in a couple of weeks. This means they need him to travel to Chicago to do the photoshoot. That is, if Louis agrees to be part it. And well, that's something really important and incredible because Louis hasn't done anything he wants to do or attended any event in what seems like years (but really a few months) and it's too much.

He really wants to do this.

"But I cannot be with you. I don’t want to be constantly worried that something bad is gonna happen." The alpha says condescending, walking the steps away from Louis and touching the omega’s shoulder when he is close enough. "It's so far away, and you and the puppy," Harry closes his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "I don't want you to go if I can't go with you, and you know I can't."

Harry trembles, Louis can feel it even when he isn’t touching the alpha, and that, combined with the feeling of restlessness vibrating in his chest, feels incredibly wrong. Louis doesn't want his alpha to feel bad.

"Look," Louis starts slowly, pulling the alpha closer. Harry squawks, wrapping his arms around the omega and burying his face in his neck, licking the bond mark. Louis purrs, melting against the alpha and in the sensation of heat enveloping his body. "Everything’ll be fine," the blue-eyed boy continues, hardly ignoring the touch of the alpha's lips on his neck and the warmth around him. "It will only be for a couple of days and I'll be back. Please, alpha?" Louis asks, tilting his head to allow the older man better access to his mark. Harry growls, and Louis can feel his teeth scraping on his mark. The omega swallows hard. "Alpha.” He breaks the tense moment. Louis knows. He knows that if Harry reopens the mark there is no way they can get away for at least a couple of days and by the time that happens it will be very late and the omega will not be able to go and do the photoshoot.

Louis shuts his eyes and waits for the bite. Resigned. But instead, the alpha just breathes deliberately and licks the mark more until Louis is pliant in his arms, breathing the alpha’s smell.

"All right." The green-eyed one says after a few minutes of silence, caressing Louis' back. "But I want you to promise me that you're going to be very careful, Lou. Really, this is important and you're going to have Preston and Alberto always with you." Louis has to contain a snort, because ever since Harry found out about the pregnancy he has put more people to watch over Louis' protection, which is a little exaggerated. It's not like Preston is not enough, but apparently, Harry thinks different. And, to be honest, now that Louis has gotten what he wanted, he really is not going to complain.

"I promise, H." Louis claims, hugging the alpha firmly, his belly rubbing the alpha's abdomen. "I love you so much."

"Me too. I love you very much, Lou." The omega smiles, leaning back to welcome the alpha's lips to his.

**x**

It's bittersweet. Louis has to recognize it. Louis feels truly excited to do this, but, nonetheless, there is a slight twinge in his chest of sadness. And he's sure that the alpha can feel it even when he says nothing, and instead helps Louis pack his luggage.

But the way he drags Louis over his lap as soon as they get into the car, says differently. The omega will not protest at any time soon. Louis almost wants to stop himself from doing this, but he’s sure he would regret it later, so the blue-eyed boy takes advantage of the time it takes the route to the airport, snuggling against his alpha, hiding his face in the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent, trying to get impregnated by the smell of his alpha.

Louis doesn’t want it to end... however.

"I'll miss you," Louis says once his luggage is being put it the jet. Harry looks way too nervous to be natural and the fact that he's letting Louis do this is a big thing. Louis feels so damn happy.

"I miss you already," Harry says catching Louis' cheeks in his hands, rubbing his thumbs against the omega's cheekbones. "Just three days, love. Right?" The alpha reminds them, his gaze finding the omega's.

"Yes, alpha." The blue-eyed boy affirms calmly. Grinning when the taller smiles, much more relaxed.

Harry pecks Louis' lips and then he's bending down to touch the omega's bump. "Hey, baby," Harry calls tenderly, a big grin on his lips. "I'll miss you too. Can't wait to see you." Louis laughs happily at the tone the alpha's using while he's talking to his belly.

Louis breathes lightly when he gazes at his surroundings. Preston's just a couple of steps away from where Harry and the omega are while Alberto is at the top of the stairs, probably waiting for them to climb. Louis huffs. Even when it doesn't look like, he's really gonna miss Harry, but doing this is important to him, because it is his work and to be pregnant or bonded cannot change that and Harry wouldn't be always able to take Louis with him or to accompany Louis to each show or photoshoot, so they need to learn how to go through this from now on, but even knowing that, thinking about be without his alpha for three days is nerves-racking, so Louis' gonna try his best to make this good for the three of them.

"Shall I go aboard?" Louis asks, looking at his alpha just in time to see him kissing his bump slightly. Louis hums when the baby moves roughly. "Oh, there he is, saying he'll miss you too." Harry laughs.

"Right," He stands up, his hand never letting go the omega's tummy. "Be a good boy with your Papa, don't want him to be angry because you aren't letting him do his work."

"There you go," Louis says, pointing to his belly comically. Harry eyes are wide, deep dimples popping up and white teeth showing off his big smile. "I gotta go, Haz." The blue-eyed boy informs. Harry nods.

They look at each other, their gazes flying from eyes to lips consecutively, suddenly Louis hoists himself up and crashing his lips against Harry's tightly before softening to savor the silk of his lips. They keep it like that for what look like hours, until Harry moves down to suck a mark in the omega's jawline and then moving straight to his bond mark, licking there till Louis' knees go weak and he's pleading the alpha to stop.

"Okay," The alpha says breathless. "Go ahead then. Call me when you've landed. Love you."

"Love you too, alpha." Louis says goodbye, leaving to board the plane. Harry waves his hand in his own goodbye, biting his lower lip nervously, but not doing anything to stop the omega. Harry does not know how much Louis appreciates that he is doing this.

Louis settles into one of the first seats, Preston doing the same in the seat facing the omega. Louis smiles and shut his eyes. The flight is at least eight hours to Chicago, so, well, Louis will have to stay relaxed.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Louis asks in a low voice, without opening his eyes.

"He will be," the beta answers rapidly. "He just need to get used to it and everything'll be fine."

"I hope so." Louis says to himself and then they remain silent.

**x**

It's raining from the first moment the plane lands but Louis barely flinches, too accustomed to the London weather, soon they're moving to the hotel. The blue-eyed boy is grateful, because be pregnant is really a difficult and tiring job. Once the omega is sitting quietly on the sofa in his room, after having taken a quick bath and dressed in a pyjamas, Louis pulls out his mobile phone and he quickly dials the alpha’s number. Harry answers after the second ring.

"Lou," the alpha speaks breathlessly. "I miss you so much." Louis' chest feels slightly heavy. It has been like that for several hours, now he knows why.

"Me too." The omega says, because it's true, there's no way it could be different.

And it's not like Louis and Harry cannot be without each other for a couple of days. It's more the fact that it's a hard thing to do when they're paired the way they are, when Louis is carrying their baby.

"I know you do not like me to do this, I know that I don't have to, but I really appreciate that you're letting me do this. You're the best alpha that could have wooed me and the pup and I are very lucky to have you, you know."

"I would do anything that makes you happy, sweetheart," Harry claims. Louis can almost see his frown as the words come out of his mouth.

Louis knows it. The omega is fully aware that Harry is going against each of his alpha instincts for the blue-eyed boy to be happy. And the way Louis' chest feels warm and his body vibrates bubbly, may be just a small sign of how happy and grateful Louis is because Harry is his alpha.

They remain silent for a couple of minutes, interrupted only by the sound of their own breaths. It's not as if they need to fill the silence because it isn't uncomfortable. It has never been.

"You should go to sleep, Love." Harry suggests after a moment, sounding much calmer than before.

Louis takes a deep breath, blinking rapidly as he looks around the room. He hadn't noticed how tired he feels until now. The blue-eyed boy yawns. "I know," Louis murmurs, biting his lower lip. "But ..." Louis stands up, walking quickly towards the bed ... He pouts. "This bed is huge." He complains.

Harry huffs softly, but Louis knows he's smiling.  He can feel it. "Perfect for you to be comfortable with the baby, isn't it?"

"Perfect for my alpha to sleep with me." Louis says before he can stop the words. His fingers tighten around the phone as he drops back onto the mattress. Louis can hear Harry's breathing stir and can imagine him frowning as his lips form a line.

"Lou-" Harry starts firm, but is interrupted by the omega.

"I'm sorry." The blue-eyed boy clarifies distressed. "I didn't mean that. It just feels quite odd and I'd love for you to be here." Louis takes a deep breath, avoiding to bite the inside of his cheek as he lifts the duvet and begins to settle. The mattress is soft, firm and comfy enough that Louis knows that probably his back isn't gonna hurt in the morning. "But I understand that you cannot be here."

Harry's breathing is quite uneven the next time he speaks, but Louis can still feel the love there. "Rest well, Honey." The issue is finished, or kind of.

"I love you, alpha." Louis cuts the call before the green-eyed man can say anything else and being that he is too tired to put his mobile on the nightstand, he simply let it fall by his side. He covers himself with the duvet and closes his eyes, a hand covering his belly.

**x**

_It hurt._

_Burnin._

_It feels heartbreaking._

Louis wakes up startled, his heart beating fast as a hand flies to hold his chest, as if that could stop something. There is a layer of sweat on his face, hair stuck on his forehead and on his temples. His head throbs unbearably hard and it takes him several seconds of concentration to realize that he is squeezing the quilt in, a strong and tense fist, worse, more importantly... his bond mark.

Louis gasps breathlessly as he realizes how his brand burns, as if it's being rubbed with acid. The omega can barely contain the urge to vomit.

Looking around in the room, Louis realizes that it is not more than a few hours since he laid down to sleep, since the last time he spoke with his alpha.

Louis leaps... _ALPHA!_

Immediately the thought that something bad is happening to Harry alarms him because there is no other reason why his mark is torturing him in this way. The omega could cry at any moment but, breathing deeply, Louis rummages the sheets until he finds his phone, unlocking it very quickly. He has nothing from Harry, but there are five missed calls from Lottie. Louis calls her immediately.

"Lotts," Louis says when he knows she has answered. All he hears is heavy breathing before his sister is bombarding him with questions.

"Lou, are you okay? Are you all well?" I saw what happened on the news and I've been trying to contact you at home, but no one answered and God, I was so worried, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. " She speaks quickly, a desperation to her voice that causes goosebumps. Louis feels that his heart stops for two seconds before resuming its runaway beats.

"What? Lotts, what are you talking about?" Louis asks dizzily, his voice less than a

whisper. His hands are trembling and there are tears soaking the corners of his eyes.

"I saw the news, Lou, and the people who came into their house ... I dunno. They're not saying much, but I was still worried, are you and Harry okay?"

"No -I do not know, I'm not... Lotts, I'm not-" Louis has to stop to fill his lungs with air, or he does not think he can say anything else. However, he cannot stop the sob that escapes his lips. "I'm in Chicago." The blue-eyed boy says at last. Breathless.

Lottie should know. Louis had asked her to accompany him, but she told him she was too busy and that's why Louis is here alone.

She knew it and his alpha and... and... Louis’ gonna go crazy.

"I thought that was the next week, Lou." She says, sounding confused, even a little guilty. "I don’t un-" Louis cuts the call.

His hands tremble as he holds the phone, tears wetting his face as he tries to dial his husband's number. He fails a couple of times. When he does it it's a relief, shortly lived once he is sent to voicemail.

Louis tries on several occasions, always getting the same result, hardly ignoring the way his mark stings. He has to restrain himself from throwing the phone on the floor, the phone is not to blame.

The omega isn’t much calmer than before. He feels _dizzy._

"Preston! Alberto!" Louis yells enraged and quickly jumping out of bed. The carpet feels too cold, his toes shrinking. The omega really doesn’t care, not when he feels like he might vomit at any moment and there is a void in his chest leaving him breathless.

The doors of the room open just a couple of seconds later and Alberto soon approaches Louis, firm steps and a firm look on his face ... He knows it.

"I want to talk to Harry." It’s the first thing the omega says, much firmer than expected, even if there are still tears pouring down his cheeks and his whole body is summed up in tremors. Louis had never been so sure of anything.

"No-" The beta starts before clearing his throat, sounding more confident the next time he speaks. "You can’t." He says at last, but even when he sounds determined, Louis can see the apology on his face.

Louis sobs harder, wiping the tears from his face and sipping. His breathing becoming heavier with each hiccup that leaves his lips.

He has to let himself fall against the mattress when he feels his legs too weak to keep standing, wailing as he tries to catch puffs of air.

He can’t stop thinking about any scenario of what might have happened to his alpha while he was quietly sleeping in a hotel room. _His mind playing against him._

Because... it's fucking unfair. It is assumed that Louis and Harry should be together at this moment, curled up on the couch watching telly or whatever, but instead they are 6,000 miles away and Louis cannot talk to his alpha.

Guilt and even a hint of self-contempt hit him like a wave and Louis ... he cannot breathe.

"Louis." The omega hears someone call his name, but he can’t react, busy trying to regain some vital air. Not achieving enough. "Louis, please, breathe." It's Preston, the only one with enough confidence to call him by his name. The blue-eyed boy can feel a hand pressing his knee lightly, he can hear someone muttering something in the distance and Preston saying that everything is fine, but Louis doesn’t understand and there are black dots invading his vision

And what Lottie said. And Harry not answering his calls. And why can’t they talk? That makes no sense.

Louis whines loudly, gasping for air as mortification floods him and a succession of _'Harry'_ and _'Alpha'_ and _'Please'_ leaves his lips.

"It's okay." Preston says, repeating it afterwards, like a mantra for what seems like hours, until Louis starts to breathe better.

"I want - to talk - with - him." He says between puffs of air, looking up to find the beta’s eyes.

There is the shadow of a smile on the beta’s face when Louis can focus it correctly, the black dots disappearing slowly as his lungs fill with air. Louis cannot appreciate it as much as he would like. Not with the pain in his heart. Not with the impatience of not knowing what’s happening.

"Please." Louis pleads, once his breathing has been regulated. He's still crying, but he thinks that at least that's a good start.

"’Course," Preston readily agrees, "I just need you to drink the water that Alberto is bringing. Calm down. Remember, being so upset can hurt the baby, okay?" Louis nods, without saying anything, holding a hand to his belly. It is almost immediate that the baby moves, hitting against his hand. Louis thinks it's his pup's way of comforting him.

He does just as he is told and after drinking the water he leans against the head of the bed, the quilt covering his legs while both of his hands caress his belly. The baby moves from time to time and just now Louis really appreciates it.

It takes Preston fifteen minutes to get back from where he had gone out of the room once Louis had accepted his terms or whatever, carrying a mobile in his hand and an indecipherable look on his face. The omega is more concerned about the first. Louis almost wants to jump out of bed to snatch the phone from the beta's hand, almost.

"Please, stay calm." Preston recommends insisting before handing the mobile to the omega and letting him hold it in his hands. Louis can feel his heart start to beat uncontrollably as he brings the device closer to his ear, with trembling hands again.

"A-Alo?" Louis mutters uneasily, pressing the phone against his ear hard, as if in that way he could move to the other side… hopefully.

There’s a tense moment of silence until... "Love," _shitfuckshit_. Louis can feel his soul return to his body while he goes limp, melting with a single word. Because... Because, it's his alpha, and he's talking and Louis is shedding new tears despite the hint of a smile on his face.

"Alpha?" Louis says whimpering, feeling a certain tranquility that seemed lost.

"Everything's fine, honey," Harry says softly, sounding so calm as if nothing is happening and Louis' heart hasn’t been fluttering in anguish for the last couple of hours.

“Haz, please." The omega asks even if he is not really sure what he wants, however, he is sure the alpha understands it. It is implicit.

He wants -need his alpha with him. Hug him, touch him, check him until he’s sure that everything in he is completely fine and just as he left it before boarding the jet. That nothing bad has happened and that he isn’t hurt.

"I love you." Harry says instead, fondly. However, yielding a little when his voice sounds defeated, it's only a second, but Louis knows him more than anyone else and something is definitely not fine.

"Please." He asks again, sobbing sadly.

Louis lets himself go, snuggling against the bed as tears wet the pillow and hiccups leave his lips. He can’t stop it.

"Lou, calm down please," Harry asks defeated, snorting heavily. "I'm fine. I assure you, but ... it's complicated. "

"Tell me." He pleads stubbornly.

"Calm down." The alpha asks for it back.

Louis avoids laughing bitterly.

"How, H?" The blue-eyed one alleges, blinking away the tears. "How am I supposed to calm down if I don’t know what's happening? If you are on the other side of the world and everything at this moment feels wrong," Louis whines. "When everything here feels so bad and my bond mark was torturing me. You say it's complicated and you want me to calm down, but you don’t say anything to me and I feel like my heart wants to get out of my chest because you're not by my side," the younger lets out sincerely, bringing a hand to his belly when he feels the baby move again. "I wish I could be there with you. Talk to me."

"Don’t." Harry lets go almost immediately, firm. "It sucks, baby, I know, but I'm so grateful that you weren’t here when things got out of control." Harry sighs deeply and Louis can almost imagine him shutting his eyes and frowning. "I would never have forgiven myself if something had happened to you, you know. I was going crazy, but in spite of that I know that you are safe being there, and you are my number one priority, Lou, always you first."

"I know." Louis accepts in a low voice, smiling imperceptibly at the recent words of his alpha. A wave of warmth hitting his body, dragging the remnants of anguish. "I love you so much." The omega man babbles, stopping himself from bit the inside of his cheek. "We miss you a lot."

"Me too, Lou." The alpha murmurs on his breath. "I'm so happy that you're fine."

"I'm supposed to be the one who should say that." The omega responds quickly, licking his lips and blinking.

He’s sleepy and after the the scare Harry gave him, Louis thinks he could sleep for days. However he wants to continue the talk with his alpha as much as possible.

Louis yawns. Harry laughs and the warmth that floods the omega’s body is new, electrifying.

"Sleep well, love, and please keep Preston and Alberto always with you. I need to be completely sure that you’ll be safe."

"I promise, alpha." Louis says thoughtfully, biting his lower lip. "I love you," He repeats.

"I love you," Harry says back before hanging up.

Louis is calmer and bashing tired, it does not take more than a couple of minutes to get seduced by Morpheus.

**x**

Louis can do anything. He’s sure. Despite his condition and state. Because being an omega and being pregnant isn’t an obstacle at all.

So in the morning Louis jumps out of bed and checks his phone, finding a message from his alpha that says he’ll call him in the afternoon. Louis takes it and goes for a shower.

They do not talk much while having their breakfast before they have to leave on their way to the studio where the photoshoot will be held.

Louis has always liked Chicago because it’s one of the places where he can be more relaxed and feel like a completely normal person. Being that everything has been complicated since he has risen in his career as a model, posing for the most famous brands in the world and modeling on different runways. It didn’t make sense at that time, much less when Harry and Louis got married, and even less after they announced the integration of a new member into their family.

So, it isn’t totally a surprise when leaving the hotel Louis has to face a horde of paps. It's a bit unexpected, yeah, but nothing that didn't cross his mind after whatever is happening with Harry in London. However, it’s fortunate that Preston and Alberto are always there to look after him and Louis arrives safely to the car.

"Here we go," he says once the car starts moving. Folding the sleeves of the Gucci hoodie that his alpha packed at some point. Louis couldn’t be happier.

Smell of Harry and his cologne. Louis adores it.

**x**

By the time they finish the photoshoot and have reviewed that they don’t need to redo any shot, it’s late. Louis has had enough time to have lunch and a snack, also to rest when he has felt very exhausted. He always has Harry in his mind, but Louis manages to focus and do as they say. The other girls there are friendly, he knows it, but he can’t avoid his reluctance to be friendly towards them when he hears them murmur the name of his alpha as if the blue-eyed boy isn’t just a few steps away.

They return to the hotel.

He’s just entering the hotel room when his phone rings and the baby kicks him. Louis answers smiling.

"The puppy just moved. He knows it's you," he says excitedly.

Harry responds happily, asking about everything, about his day and how he feels. Humming when Louis speaks, ignoring any questions related to whatever is happening in London. The omega is recently forbidden to watch the news or listen to the radio and he really isn’t one to disobey his alpha, not at least this time.

The return trip is tomorrow, but instead of going back to London Louis will go to their home in L.A. Harry promises he'll be there tonight, so when Louis goes to sleep that night he's calm and happy because he'll see his alpha in a few hours.

**x**

His heart is beating strongly against his rib cage. There is a certain static in his ears that cancels out any sound around him, not as if there's much. The wind blows hard messing his hair and making his shirt move loosely.

Louis doesn't care. Not when just a few meters away from the jet there is a car waiting for them. Louis can feel the bond pulling him there insistently. He can almost feel the scent of his alpha fluttering in the air, but Louis stops himself from running as he approaches. His knees feel weak when the car door opens and the alpha emerges from the car, even like this he is astonishing, just wearing joggers and a hoodie.

_His alpha._

Louis reminds himself  this of and shortens the distance in a couple of footsteps and spreads his arms to receive his alpha. Harry hugs him tight, squeezing him against his chest and hiding his face in the omega's hair, inhaling his scent.

The blue-eyed boy closes his eyes with force, holding up the tears and soaking in the presence of his alpha being safe and complete.

"Baby," Harry mutters after a few minutes, trying to pull away. Louis stops him, hugging him harder before he can move an inch.

"Stop," he says wetly, shaking his head. "Don't go. I do not want you to go," he begs.

Harry laughs lightly, kissing the younger's head. "Let me see you, love, I need to see you."

Louis takes a deep breath at this. Catching the smell of his alpha before leaning back and looking directly into the older's eyes. Tears are shining at the corners of his alpha’s eyes and the small drops on his lashes squeeze at Louis' heart.

"Hey," the omega whispers, sounding much quieter than he feels, raising a hand to stroke the alpha's cheek. Harry leans into the touch, moving his face around the omega's hand and resting his lips on Louis’ palm. Louis shut his eyes, breathing deeply, as he hasn't done in the last three days. He can feel tears begin to wet his thumb while caressing the green-eyed man's cheekbone. He can't stand it. "Kiss me." He murmurs under his breath, urgently tilting his head to catch Harry's lips on his when the alpha leans down. It sucked to be far away. It sucks that his alpha is crying. But _it'll be okay._

It starts with a gentle touch, teasing, until the omega sighs and presses their lips together strongly. Tasting.

As if the two halves come together.  
Like two pieces of a puzzle.

Louis breathes against his alpha's lips a second before getting on his tiptoes and tangling his other hand in the green-eyed man's hair. Harry grunts, a sound that comes from his throat, pushing his tongue against the omega's lips until he gains access to the younger's mouth.

It's like heaven. Louis thinks, tangling their tongues and moaning. Their teeth bumps together and their lips crack. Louis feels as if lightning is going through his body. He does not want it to stop.

Louis wipes tears from his alpha's face, instinctively. Meanwhile melting in the kiss.

They part with a click, their heavy breaths hitting the opposite lips. The omega can't contain the smile on his face when he feels one of the big hands of the alpha perch on his belly, tracing circles with his thumbs delicately. The other holding him by the waist in a firm grip. Louis feels safe.

When Louis opens his eyes, he immediately finds the alpha's gaze. Like two precious emeralds, observing him with adoration.

"Alpha." The blue-eyed boy whispers softly while blinking towards the taller.

"Omega," Harry says contemplative, bending to press their foreheads together, stroking Louis' nose with his in an eskimo kiss. The blue-eyed boy giggles, crinkles appearing in the corners of his eyes.

Louis plays with his fingers, caressing the alpha's scalp and receiving a couple of purrs, which is not new but, unusual. Louis wants to know everything. So, bending to hide his face in the alpha's chest, Louis says, "Let's go home, alpha."

**x**

The road is short and quiet, interrupted only by the slight smacks of Harry's lips when pressed against the bond mark on Louis' neck while the omega leans against the alpha's chest, filling with his heat, smell, and warmth.

_It feels good._

Louis is almost asleep, but he can feel the alpha's nose running up and down his neck and both hands massaging his lower back (Harry knows that it has been a nuisance lately). But Louis doesn't want to fall asleep yet and is delightful by the rhythmic breathing of the older man and the strong beating of his heart.

They arrive home a few minutes later and Louis knows he has to settle in and get out of the car but he is so comfortable there, leaning against his alpha. He almost wants to stay in the same place. Luckily, Harry is the one of good decisions. After adjusting Louis' fringe on his forehead and kissing his cheek, Harry moves him off of his lap, letting the omega get out of the car and following him hastily.

Louis takes a deep breath, staring at the structure in front of them and ignoring the sounds surrounding him. His fingers link with his alpha.

Right here and right now, it feels like being back home after what seems like a long time (drama queen)

"We're going to take a bath," Harry states once they are inside the house, making their way upstairs. Louis nods, pressing the alpha’s fingers between his.

It's barely a second after they enter the room that Harry is pushing Louis' coat off his body and continuing with his shirt, exposing his bare smooth skin.

Louis trembles slightly, warm lips pressing insistently on his mark until the omega is panting breathlessly. Harry breathes heavily against his neck, licking a direct line to the spot behind his ear and sucking a mark there.

Louis moans, squeezing the alpha's biceps in his hands and digging his nails into the tense muscles. Harry does not flinch, sucking fervently until both are sure there will be a bruise.

"We're going to go into the bathtub for a little while," Harry says in a heavy voice full of desire. "And then you're going to behave like the good omega you are. You're going to put on briefs and lie down on our bed."

"What else?" He questions, after a few seconds of silence.

Harry groans imperceptibly, biting his earlobe. "I'ma reopen your bond." Louis swallows loudly, but nods at the same time, vibrating with anticipation.

Louis ends up undressing slowly, letting Harry prepare the bathtub while he gets rid of each of his clothes, leaving them somewhere near the bed.

Once Louis enters the bathroom, Harry greets him with a smile and naked. They kiss for a few minutes, tasting the other until everything becomes fuzzy. Harry helps Louis get into the bathtub, getting behind him and letting the water cover them. Their legs tangle together and their breathing gets heavy.

Louis has his back resting on the alpha's chest and his head resting on his shoulder. There are two sets of hands on his belly and a warm feeling everywhere. Louis can't help but moan.

He lets his nose slide around the green-eyed man's neck, inhaling his smell, which he cannot get enough of, he does not think he can ever. Not when it comes from Harry.

"It feels good to be here," Louis babbles, his eyes softly shut.

"It feels good to have you by my side," Harry comments calmly, his lips brushing the younger's temple.

 _It feels good to have this._ Louis thinks sweetly. _It feels good to be carrying our baby inside of me_. He confesses to himself and just like that the pup moves, making Harry drop a chuckle.

"I love him doing that," the alpha assures, bending to peck the blue-eyed lips slightly. "I love taking care of you and I cannot wait to take care of him too, keep you safe and everything I've ever done is worth it."

Louis smiles and keeps silent, listening to the water pounding them.

**x**

 

**_Three months later. (Maybe more)_ **

_Worth it._

 

"Mmhm," Louis hisses, turning until he's on his side. The smile that appears on his face is instantaneous, the image in front of him could make him cry.

Louis licks his lips, staring at Harry who's holding Dylan against his chest. He’s looking at the baby with something in his eyes that Louis can't understand but that is very familiar.

_He's their baby._

Louis gave birth a couple of weeks ago. It was one of the most difficult moments of his life but, Louis thinks, it was worth it being that now he’s able to enjoy this moment. The feeling is indescribable.

It hasn't been easy for either Harry or Louis. They are barely adjusting to his life with Dylan in it. It's also amazing and Louis loves every second of it. Every moment, he appreciates his alpha giving so much love to their pup. Each gaze so full of love and whispered future plans as if the baby could understand something.

Louis feels so in love.

"Hiya," Harry greets with bated breath. His dimples deepen as he notices Louis has awoken, his green eyes meet Louis' blue. Louis rolls his eyes fondly. "How you feeling, love?" the alpha asks, caressing Dylan's back slowly while looking at the omega happily.

"M'good," Louis says gently, moving towards them. "How's he doing?" Louis asks, kissing his baby's little hand, where Harry's finger is caught. "He's so beautiful, Haz. Looks a lot like you."

"I don't know," the alpha says thoughtfully. "I think he looks more like you. He even has your little button nose. I love that." Louis blushes, because even though he's used to these kinds of compliments he can't help himself. His eyes meet the alpha's again.

"Yeah? You think so?" The omega asks hesitantly. The alpha hums.

"I really do, babe." Louis breathes deeply, filling his lungs with the alpha's scent. Hovering over Harry to press their lips together.

"Love you," he whispers, pecking Harry's lips. Louis' about to go for another kiss when Dylan starts to cry all of a sudden, he sounds really disappointed and starts to shake his little hands, letting go Harry's finger.

Louis smiles, looking at Harry one last time before pecking Dylan's cheek. "Looks like someone wants Papa to carry him. Don’t you, little one?" The omega coos, squeezing one of the baby's hands lightly.

It's natural, it's been like that since the first day. It is as if the baby has his own instinct (obviously, but) or is connected to Louis, because he knows exactly when the omega is near or awake. Anything that implies that Louis can hold him in his arms.

Louis breathes quietly and chews his bottom lip, allowing himself to hold Dylan when Harry hands him over. Louis laughs softly, watching his baby's face, wholly captivated. He is completely calm now that Louis is carrying him and his cheeks are painted in a perfect shade of rose that stands out on his milky skin, like his Dad's.

It's overwhelming. Really. Louis doesn't think he'll be able to get used to the amount of emotions that holding Dylan in his arms causes him. It is still amazing to see that their love, blessed them in this way.

"Love you so much," Louis says wetly, with as much affection as he can (which is a lot). He  touches one of Dylan's feet delicately, like it is made of crystal.

Dylan yawns, his mouth open in a perfect 'o' that provokes a laugh from the alpha.

"Surely he loves you too, darling." Harry says, leaning over Louis to kiss him. The omega gasps, being caught off guard. But, quickly he's melting into the kiss and easily moving in sync with his alpha. "I love you." Harry says when they pull away, his lips brushing the omega's. His forehead leaning against the blue-eyed boy's.

Louis grins widely. His eyes close as he feels the alpha's breath on his lips and his pup moving slightly in his arms.

It feels good. Being here at this moment. Being part of this and have it with the right person. _It's happy_. Something that just happened and is incredibly disconcerting and perfect. "I love you two, too." Louis firmly affirms and then he opens his eyes. Blue meeting green as if it's the first time.

Yep. Incredibly perfect. Louis' sure.


	2. EPILOGUE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say. But yeah, this is happening after all and it's ben here for a time now. I just love this and that this is the end of this part. Y'know, I love it so much and I hope you like it as much as I like.
> 
> Thanks to _Sammie_ for helping me with this, she's super amazing and... I don't know how to express how much grateful I am with her.
> 
> You can go and read, then wait for the next and last part of this series that I'll be posting probably next week.  
> Leave your comments, it would make me very super happy.

_When I first saw you, I saw love_  
_And the first time you touched me, I felt love_  
_And after all this time_  
_You're still the one I love_

They are at his Mum's house to celebrate Christmas after celebrating _bonfire night_ with Harry's family. It’s refreshing to be able to spend quality time with their families after spending so much time engaged in other things and themselves.

Louis always misses his Mum and sisters plus Ernest, but they never have much time to see each other, so Louis appreciates every second they can spend together, because no matter how many years pass, his mother will always be his best friend, no matter what, and Louis will always need the company of his siblings.

So, he spends the first part of his 27th birthday playing around with the kids while Harry is in the kitchen with Dylan -who knows why- cooking a full English breakfast for the whole family. It's not a surprise that the alpha has always liked to cook ("I used to be a baker." Harry had said on his third date, for the third time.) Louis had rolled his eyes and instead said, "I bet you attract many guys with that line." Harry hadn’t stopped saying it after that.), but Louis can count the times that Harry has been in a kitchen in recent years with the fingers of one hand.

Harry doesn’t allow the omega to move from his room during breakfast, and Louis would like to be with his family, but he cannot refuse to receive the love of his alpha. Nobody can blame him really.

"Stay still, Alpha." Louis whines, trying to push Harry away with his shoulder as he shoves a piece of sausage into his mouth.

"You smell so good, Lou." The alpha says without flinching, burying his nose in the omega’s neck and inhaling deep. "Like honey or roses, I dunno, babe, but it's so addictive." He comments, his voice husky. Louis rolls his eyes, trying to swallow a piece of toast, but it's hard with Harry on him.

"Alpha!" Louis yells, with a pout. Harry flinches and turns away, his eyes meeting Louis'. "I'm hungry." Harry looks at him confused, frowning before looking at the food in Louis' lap and back to the omega.

"Eat?"

"I cannot if you're going to be on me all the time, H." The blue-eyed boy protests, reaching for his cuppa, without looking at Harry.

They stay like this for a while, Louis focusing completely on devouring all his breakfast, avoiding sucking his fingers when he finishes. It's only a second after Louis has moved the tray aside, when he has the alpha jumping on him, both hands on either side of his body

Louis gasps in surprise, his hands flying to the alpha's shoulders. Louis lets out a relieved and happy sigh when their eyes meet. Harry is smiling.

"I love when you say alpha," Harry says, stroking Louis' arm.

"Well, you are."

"I know. I love that, "Harry says, leaning down to place his lips against Louis'.

**x**

When Louis sits on the couch with Harry at his side and Dylan dozing between his legs while sucking his thumb, he feels happy, surrounded by the people he loves and loves him back.

He opens his presents in front of his family, smiling and thanking with joy.

They all chat animatedly while the little ones have breakfast -since they were asleep before- but Louis can’t focus on anything but his alpha holding his pup sitting on his lap to help him with his feeding bottle. They look good and the way Harry has a firm grip on Dylan's waist to keep him safe is charming. Takes Louis' breath away.

It's everything that Louis ever expected and more.

**x**

"Don’t let the snow be anywhere near his mouth," Louis says. He's on his tiptoes, his arms wrapped around the alpha's neck. Harry nods, tightening his thumbs on the omega's waist, pressing the bare skin. Louis rolls his eyes and hoists himself to press their lips together briefly, pecking them a couple of times before turning away.

Harry brushes his thumb over the omega's jaw, pressing on a small bruise that has been there for a couple of days. Louis bites his lower lip insistently and hits the alpha's hand.

"Not here," he says, licking his lips and then pushing the alpha out of the house. The green-eyed man laughs deeply and frees himself from the omega grip. Pecking his lips surprisingly for the last time. Harry leaves the house and Dylan arrives a few seconds after that.

"Papa." Dylan calls, bright blue eyes open and his brow furrowed in discomfort. He looks adorablely grumpy, meanwhile he is dragging a scarf. Louis loves him.

The omega leans in front of him, pulling him to smooth his brow with his thumb and kiss his entire face; his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids and pecking his lips loudly.

"Let me fix this here," Louis murmurs, pressing the tip of his tongue to his upper lip, as he pulls up the zipper of the jacket and wraps the scarf around his pup's neck, pressing it lightly. The omega smiles. "I think that's all, love." He says, keeping the tips of the scarf in the pockets of his jacket, as he knows his child likes.

Dylan smiles, his milky cheeks colored in a perfect shade of pink. His dimples showing.

"Thanks, Papa." The little one says, standing up to kiss the blue-eyed boy cheek, his small hands wrapping around the omega's neck. Louis smiles, surrounding the boy's body and pressing it hard against his, causing Dylan to giggle.

"You’re welcome, honey." Louis says softly, pulling back a bit to press his own lips against the warm cheek. Louis smiles openly, letting go of the little boy after putting his bonnet back on until it covers his ears. "Go with Daddy, baby."

Dylan walks slowly, pausing for a moment to wave his hand in a farewell before going out the door. Louis can't avoid the enormous amount of affection, he doesn't think he can ever do it. Much less when his baby is growing so fast.

Louis stands up from his place on the floor and shakes his clothes, immediately walking towards the window and observing the little snowflakes that fall from the sky mixing with the snow painting the streets white, the Christmas lights shining intermittently. He can hear laughter coming from outside and soon he finds Doris and Ernest lying on the floor, drawing angels. Louis laughs, because of course the twins are doing exactly what they shouldn't, but even Louis knows he couldn't help it.

He shakes his head and moves his gaze to where Harry is crouched a few steps away, with Dylan in front of him, wrapped in his arms while the boy holds a snowball in his hands, his little gloves protecting his hands from the cold.

The warm feeling that expands through his chest when Dylan throws his head back laughing, is electrifying and rewarding at the same time. Incredibly disconcerting, but Louis adores it. The way his body feels loose and warm as he watch his alpha playing with their pup making snowballs and putting them in your delicate hands. Stealing every laugh from the little one.

It's amazing how things change. Because four years ago when Louis found out about his pregnancy, he never thought that this moment would come, however, he can't imagine a different scenario. It makes no sense to think of a scenario where his alpha and their puppy don't share intimate moments like this.

When Louis returns from his thoughts, he finds Harry looking at him, a small grin on his lips. Louis smiles back and raises his hand to greet the alpha, but the green-eyed man turns, whispering something in Dylan's ear. The boy turns to look at Louis and laughs before throwing a snowball. It doesn't go very far, but Louis feels incredibly proud of his baby. The blue-eyed boy claps his hands, laughing and putting his thumbs up in approval. Dylan hugs Harry and Louis looks fondly at the gesture. Harry also looks incredibly happy and Louis understands the feeling perfectly.

He throws a kiss to his family and then moves to the kitchen, finding Lottie there.

"Hey, Lots." The blue-eyed boy greets, going to turn the kettle on. He wants a cuppa and he's sure that the children would appreciate having hot chocolate when they come back from outside, so he gets to it.

He stays focused on that for a few minutes, sipping his tea in small sips and looking for some biscuits in the pantry.

"Lou," Lottie calls animatedly, tapping her nails on the counter. Louis turns to face her, leaning against the table and looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Her sister rolls her eyes affectionately before approaching to whisper. "Are you going to tell him tonight?" Louis is confused for three seconds, before remembering his conversation until Dylan interrupted them to ask the omega to dress him in clothes so he could go out and play with his aunt and uncle.

Louis smiles, biting his lower lip to stop. "It'll be his Christmas present," he reports excitedly. Vibrating

Lottie jumps happy, hugging Louis tightly. "I'm so excited, Lou, I cannot believe you're going to-"

"Shh." Louis hisses, pushing Lottie to look at him. "Nobody can find out yet." He says, frowning slightly. He doesn’t want to talk and anyone can hear, even if the twins and Fizzy are with Dan and Jay at the shopping centre, Louis does not want to risk Harry coming in and hearing anything or even Doris or Ernest, they are big and fucking curious and Louis has become terrible at telling good lies since Dylan was born.

Lottie rolls her eyes again, but there is a smile playing on her lips. Louis feels the same.

Soon, the house begins to fill with the sounds of children arguing and Louis has to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at the twins, they are unbearable at times.

"Papa!" Dylan screams leaning against the alpha's chest. Louis smiles, taking a few last sips of his tea before setting the cup on the counter and tracing his way to his alpha and his puppy.

"Hey," The omega greets softly, looking at his baby. "Did you have fun playing with snow, honey?" He asks fondly.

Dylan gets very animated, talking loudly, gesturing with his hands and giggling. Louis listens to him self-absorbed, leaning instinctively against his alpha's chest.

It feels like in a dream to be there, like this. It's still a bit unreal after all.

**x**

"Come here," Harry asks softly, holding the omega's wrist and taking him upstairs. Louis follows him obediently until they reach their room.

It's strange to be up here when everyone is organizing to deliver the gifts and Louis is a bit out of his mind, but he forces himself to take a deep breath and look at his alpha.

"What is it?" Louis asks patient, pushing the alpha closer, Harry is pliant.

They remain silent for a few minutes, changing their glances from their lips to their eyes in a disordered sequence by which Louis could laugh, but the tension between them makes it impossible even to breathe properly.

"I want to kiss you," Harry whispers hoarsely, leaning down to rest his forehead on the blue-eyed boy's. Louis can feel the older man’s breath hitting his lips and he has to contain a moan. "But I'm not sure we'd come out of this room any time soon." He comments licking his lips.

Louis nods, following the movement of the pink tongue until he cannot stop a gasp. Harry bends to peck his lips, but he's as light as a shooting star.

"Happy birthday, baby."

"You said that today," Louis says under his breath, his chest moving restlessly. "Multiple times, actually." He assures a little amused.

Harry smiles tenderly and leans down to hide his face in the omega's neck, inhaling his scent deeply and rubbing his lips on the omega's mark. Louis bites the inside of his cheek and wants to touch the alpha, but Harry pulls away before the blue-eyed boy can even move a muscle.

Harry walks around the room to hold a small gift bag and walks back to the blue-eyed boy. Louis can't help but trace the tattoo on his wrist. Eager for this and for what comes at the time of opening the gifts. It's nerve-wrecking.

The alpha delivers the bag to Louis and the omega receives it with slightly trembling hands. Harry is anxious as the blue-eyed boy opens the package, his smell feeling more dense in the room, has Louis salivating.

Find a small jewelry box, so once the bag has fallen to the floor, Louis pushes the box open and keeps silent. He can feel the alpha's gaze on him the entire time he inspects the object.

It's a gold chain with a watch-shaped charm, like the Big Ben clock, the same place where they got engaged.

Louis swallows and raises his eyes to intensely analyze his alpha. Harry's eyes are unlovely green and there is a sparkle of adoration in them that has been there for years. Louis doesn't want it to ever change.

"Haz," Louis whispers breathlessly, his throat dry, however, Harry interrupts him, throwing himself forward and taking the box from the trembling hands of the omega.

"There's more," the older man says trying to sound calm, but failing miserably. Louis understands it. The alpha puts the charm in the center of the omega’s palm, letting the chain hang on one side. "Open it."

Louis is shaking and biting his lower lip with rage, but then ... he opens the charm.

The way his eyes fill with tears instantly and a gasp leaves his lips, must be a minimal sign of how shocked and overwhelmed this gift makes Louis feel.

Inside the charm there is a miniature picture of the three of them. It's from Dylan's first birthday they had decided to spend with the whole family in Milan. In the picture Louis is sitting on the sill, the view outward is fantastic and unreal. Dylan is sleeping reclining on his thighs while the alpha observes them with total adoration. Louis has loved the photo from the first moment Lottie showed it to him later that day and having it right here right now with the symbol of something that really started it all, leaves the omega very emotional, or it's probably just the hormones, but whatever.

Louis cries openly, throwing himself into his alpha's arms and wrapping him in a strong grip. The charm pressed between his hand.

"Thank you thank you thank you." Louis says repeatedly, breathing heavily. "I love it so much, I love you, Alpha." Harry laughs, hugging Louis and kissing his head.

They stay there for another moment, wrapped in the heat of the other and breathing in their essence. Enjoying the tranquility that surrounds them.

Harry arranges the chain on the omega's neck after drying his tears and kissing his mark. Then, they make their way back to the living room, hands strongly intertwined.

The family is there gathered around the tree, the smallest sitting on the floor and Dylan asleep in his grandmother's lap. It seems that their presence was the only thing missing there because once they are placed on the couch, the gifts begin to be picked up and handed over, all happening in a rapid succession of thanks and hugs and kisses on the forehead.

It's home

Promptly, Louis is standing up from his place and reaching for the gift from the back of the tree, calling for his alpha after clearing his throat. Harry stands up and walks near where Louis is, his nose wrinkled and frowning. The omega extends the box anxiously until it’s in the alpha’s hands.

"Open it." He repeats the same words from the alpha a while ago, Harry also catches him and the way he arched an eyebrow is just a suggestion of it.

Louis bites his lower lip as he watches the alpha open his present with nimble hands, leaving the wrapping paper falling next to the others on the floor and removing the lid from the box. His brow furrows when he meets a sheet of paper and another smaller box. Louis isn't able to stop entangling his fingers together. It's anxiety.

"What is it-?" Harry starts to say as he looks at the paper, but stops abruptly. Reading what is written there and looking at Louis incredulously before opening the smallest box. His eyes flicker open, moving from Louis to the box and back. "Lou-"

"Surprise!" The omega says breathlessly, waiting for the reaction of the alpha.

The green-eyed man allows the pregnancy test to fall out of his hands and without stopping looking directly at Louis' eyes, he leans down to hold the omega's thighs. Louis gasps, instinctively entangling his arms around the alpha's neck and his legs at his waist.

"Omega." Harry says hoarsely, his eyes shining with what appear to be tears. His breathing agitated.

Louis can feel the look of everyone around on them, but right now he feels like nothing else matters. Not really.

"We're going to have a baby." Louis admits excited, pressing his forehead against his alpha's. "Another pup." He says grining.

Harry smiles incredulously, licking his lips and pressing them on Louis' later. The omega growls, melting into the kiss. Entangling his fingers in the alpha's hair and pulling it lightly.

"Alpha." Louis whispers in the middle of the kiss, sucking the alpha's bottom lip with fervor, thirsting for him.

It feels like an eternity, enjoying the lips of the other, the taste of the other, the warmth of the other as they melt in the moment, until then there is someone clearing his throat and it is like magic is immediately broken. Harry is the first to push aside, pecking the omega's lips three times, before muttering, "Thank you." Against the soft, swollen pink lips.

Jay is the first to congratulate them after their moment, hitting Louis on the shoulder for not telling her beforehand and hugging him and kissing his cheeks for making her grandmother for the second time. Lottie isn’t surprised -since she already knew it- but she embraces Louis tightly and wishes him the best of things. Louis does the same. Fizzy is crying when she comes to congratulate Louis and the twins do not stop touching his stomach. "It still doesn’t show." Louis has to repeat on more than one occasion when he's talking to the twins.

It's a special moment and Louis would not change it for anything.

**x**

Louis and Harry leave Dylan in his bed and after he is totally wrapped and having kissed his forehead they leave the room and go to their own.

They get rid of their clothes in a silence only interrupted by the rubbing of their clothes as they slide out of their bodies. Louis gets under the sheets wearing one of the green-eyed man shirts and waiting for the company of his alpha, who follows him a few minutes later, quickly pulling him into his lap.

His hand feels the omega's belly, with a delicacy that melts Louis' heart. The smell of alpha fills his lungs deliciously and Louis feels himself in the impetuous need to lean against the alpha's chest, he doesn't, however, opting instead to play with the alpha's hair.

"I never thought I could get so excited after I found out about Dylan," Harry says slowly, his green eyes meeting Louis' blues. "But it feels so incredible and overwhelming to know that this is happening," the older one sounds a bit incredulous and Louis wants to smack his lips together. "Thanks for this gift, Lou, for making me the happiest man in the world and giving me so much, baby, you're one in a million, you know."

"Thanks to you, alpha, for taking care of us and for loving us and for being the best alpha someone could ask for." Louis chews the inside of his cheek. "I love you so much, alpha."

"Me too, omega, always." Louis nods calmly and bends to kiss the alpha, Harry welcomes him.

 _Always you_. Think Louis happily, more confident than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping you liked this as much as you liked the first part.  
> You can leave kudos and comment, it'll make me very super happy.  
> You can come and say hi to me on [tumblr](notasawrap.tumblr.com) and reblog the fic post [here](http://notasawrap.tumblr.com/post/171028867922/always-you-by-notasawrap-wanna-do-everything) if you want, also you can come and say hi in [twitter](https://twitter.com/notasawrap), I'm a mess but I don't bite (at all)


End file.
